


Kiss of Death

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: L and Light share one last kiss





	Kiss of Death

Day in and day out, I watch him for signs of suspicion. I know without a doubt in my mind that he is Kira, but I have no hard evidence so I cannot make a final judgment.

Even though I'm positive that he's Kira, my rival, I can't help but notice how attractive he is. He lays there in that cell, and I can do nothing to avert my eyes from his gorgeous form. I want to touch him, to hold him and do the unimaginable....but that's exactly what it is isn't it? The unimaginable.

So every night, while he's in that cell and all the other officers have gone to sleep, I sneak in and give my rival a kiss goodnight. He says nothing and only returns the kiss each time. It is not necessary to exchange words, as we both know as much as we lust for each other, we hate each other just as much.

So tonight, as I walk into that cell, knowing tomorrow is the day I release him for lack of evidence, we share our final kiss, and I whisper to him

"You may think you have me Kira, but I'm one step closer each day to catch you"

I try to walk away, but he grabs my face and gives me a kiss and says

"I already have you, in more ways than one"

I smirked and walked out of that cell, only to realize days later, what he meant as I laid in my grave.


End file.
